


Extracurricular Love

by Myrime



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Headmaster Fury, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pranks, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trust, a tragedy, and none of America's Ass, stevetony week 2019, too many mentions of Tony's ass, which is such a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrime/pseuds/Myrime
Summary: "You're staring at Tony's ass again."Steve can't help himself. Just like everything else about Tony, it is great. Too bad no one knows they are in a relationship. He has a feeling that no one believes his protest either way.NEW CHAPTER: Howard finds out about their relationship and decides that no heir is better than a gay one. Luckily, Tony’s friends are there to catch him.





	1. Extraurricular Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the [stevetony week](https://stony-week.tumblr.com/) day 4: high school.  
> Enjoy!

Time is standing still. For the umpteenth time this class, Steve has dragged his eyes up to the clock over the door, willing its hands to move faster. Steve has long since stopped listening to their teacher, can barely even say whether they are still talking about the human nervous system. It is still twenty-nine minutes until they are free. Twenty-eight and a half. Twenty-eight.

There is a commotion in the front of the classroom. Some heated argument carried out in short-breathed whispers and furious gestures. Tony and Bruce. They are likely still carrying out the debate they started earlier in Physics. Science is never boring where those two are involved.

Some paper goes flying and Tony half-rises from his seat to pick it up. Steve is mesmerized.

“You’re staring at Stark’s ass again,” Clint hisses in Steve’s ear.

On Steve’s other side, Bucky startles, returning to full attention for the first time since entering the classroom. He looks between Clint and the heat Steve feels rising to his cheeks, and grins.

“Don’t call him out like that,” Bucky jokes, not bothering to whisper, “Stevie thinks he’s being secretive.”

It is only with great effort that Steve manages not to look back at where Tony is settling back into his seat.

“I’m not staring,” Steve protests. His vehemence is dampened by trying to be quiet about it. When he glances past Clint at Natasha, she merely raises an eyebrow at him. No help will come from her then.

“You totally have.” Clint smirks. “Ever since Physics class.”

Because Tony had been called up front and offered a much better sight than anything else in that drab room.

“He was being rude,” Steve snaps, almost wishing their teacher would call upon them and end his friends’ interrogation. He does not look at the clock again, mostly because Tony sits in the same direction, and he should not give Clint and Bucky any more ammunition.

“Considering how Stark usually is, today was rather tame,” Bucky intercepts with that lazy confidence of his that implies he knows more than everybody else.

“Which you might have noticed if you hadn’t been busy staring at his greater _ass_ ets,” Clint adds cheekily.

Steve is trapped between them, unable to go anywhere or to make the time pass faster. This is his personal hell. 

“You have a really bad taste in jokes, Clint,” he says, sounding miffed, which has Bucky snickering.

“Well,” Clint says, leaning close, “you have a bad taste in men.”

This is a trap. Thankfully, Steve notices before he can open his mouth and bury his friends under a hundred reasons why his taste is everything but bad. As it is, he bites the inside of his cheek and looks straight ahead at the blackboard. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Clint pout in disappointment.

An eternity later, the bell rings. Steve is out of his seat before their teacher has even finished his sentence. He is not normally this rude, but he cannot wait to get out of here. Clint and Bucky are making plans for their movie night, which will, as usual, dissolve into mayhem and upset stomachs from too much sugar. Normally, Steve might pitch in, but today he prefers to sneak out while they are still busy, lest they start the teasing again.

As he shoulders his backpack, Natasha appears at his side. “You’re a bad liar,” she says simply, looking not at him but towards the front of the class where Tony and Bruce have still not finished their argument.

She does not wait for him to answer – knowing she could not believe him either way – but walks past him to join Bucky and Clint. Steve could defend himself. In the end, though, he just uses his chance to escape unnoticed.

* * *

Tony catches up with Steve after school. They meet at their usual table in a small café that none of Steve’s friends frequents. Normally, Tony might be annoyed by the secrecy but the coffee is really good and he has no intention of ruining his reputation by being associated with Barton and his bad jokes. Romanoff’s secret assassin vibes might be useful, but the two sadly come as a package deal.

He noticed Steve rushing out of the classroom earlier, face bright red, his friends laughing at him. It might be a stupid hope, but he wishes they could share these things. In Tony’s imagination, everything would be so much better if they did not have to sneak around. For once, he would feel less like an illicit mistress. Things are as they are, though, and Tony knows to make the best of it. It is still so very baffling to him that Steve wastes his time on him at all. 

“You’ve been staring at my ass,” Tony says by way of greeting as he slides into his seat. A steaming cup of coffee is already waiting for him, which he immediately pulls towards himself, inhaling deeply. That is almost enough to profess his undying love to Steve.

Meanwhile, Steve buries his face in his hands. “Not you too.”

“I don’t blame you,” Tony smirks, “it’s a great ass.” He takes a sip of his coffee, not minding how hot it is. His tongue is already used to it. “But that’s not my point. You’re really shit at lying.”

“I’m not lying,” Steve protests with some petulance. “Just omitting something.”

Steve is one of those people who, if he stoops down to lying at all, broadcast it to everyone within a mile to see. He pulls up his shoulders, worries his lips. He is a textbook example for a liar, a walking cliché.

“Secrecy, then.” Tony shrugs dismissively. Word games bore him. “So not your thing. Especially since you’re the one who wanted to keep this quiet.”

_This_ being a relationship. _Their_ relationship, as in Tony and Steve being together. For someone whose brain is usually so quick to grasp anything presented to it, Tony has to repeat these words to himself fairly often. Daily, even. A world in which Steve Rogers, football star and all-around good human being, would willingly spend time with Tony Stark, rich bad boy and obsessive nerd, is not one he can imagine, despite living in it. It seems too good to be true.

“For you,” Steve answers easily, looking at Tony like he is the only thing worth seeing. Then he frowns a bit. “You could make it a little bit easier by not winking at me in the middle of class.”

Mostly, Tony just cannot help himself. Sometimes, he is just overcome by a sudden, cruel doubt, so he just has to do something to prove he has not just been imagining things with Steve. If he can wink at Steve in the middle of school and not get an earful for it, there has to be some truth to their relationship.

“To get a rise out of you,” he explains, completely unrepentant. “We’re playing at having a healthy rivalry, after all.” They are both trying to act like they always did while withholding the fact that they have some affection for each other now.

Steve’s face looks vaguely like he is about to scold Tony but they are interrupted by the waitress bringing cake. It is no secret that Steve wants Tony to eat more – also more _healthy_ food, but he settles for what he can get. The result is Steve ordering Tony something new each week. Officially, they call it a learning experience. In truth, it is just Steve trying to spoil Tony rotten the best he can. Today, the cake is blueberry. Tony already knows it will be a favourite.

“You’re being everything but inconspicuous,” Steve says as he picks at his chocolate éclair.

His mouth full of cake, Tony shrugs. “Because I don’t care whether the whole world knows.”

They have had that argument a dozen times, but Steve will not budge. In a way, Tony should feel flattered, but his whole life consists of acting and lying. He is tired of it. 

“I do,” Steve says firmly, “since I’d like to avoid your father kicking you out.”

Howard would literally kick him, leaving him with some broken bones to drive the point home. Tony has been careful to hide his various bruises from Steve, but even though they have never explicitly talked about it, Tony is sure Howard’s abuse is just as impossible to keep quiet as their relationship.

Still, he rolls his eyes, pretending there is nothing to worry about. “I’ll land on my feet. I always do.” That, at least, is the one Stark family trait he has successfully implemented in his life.

Steve puts his fork down forcefully, expression upset. “You won’t have to if I have anything to say about it.”

That is the thing with Steve, he still believes in saving the world. He believes humanity as a whole and Tony in particular are not beyond hope. It is refreshing to be with someone so pure, compared to the shrewd businessmen and rich snobs Tony has to deal with otherwise. Life would be so much better with a couple more people like Steve in it – although Tony might be biased.

Because he does not want to be arguing, Tony grins and says, “It could be so romantic, though. I’ll run away and sleep on your couch. Your mum loves me.”

It would never work. Howard would find him and drag him home before the week is out, making the life of everyone who helped Tony miserable. He can dream, though.

“My mum doesn’t know you,” Steve answers dryly, not quite ready to give up on their former topic.

Tony waves dismissively. “All parents love me. My mother raised me with manners.” She also taught him to always be ready to bite behind his smiles. “Also, you told me you come after her, and you love me too, right?”

Tony almost winces at how needy he sounds, but he has learned to keep his head up high. If this relationship with Steve does not work out, he prefers to know sooner rather than later. His heart has always had a tendency to break easily.

“Of course I do,” Steve says without hesitation. Tony could kiss him for it, right here in the open. “I just –” He interrupts himself again, looking at Tony with a heaviness to his gaze that cannot mean anything good. Then he nods as if he has come to a decision. “We’re having a movie night at Bucky’s tonight. Want to come with me?”

The words are as simple as they are unexpected, unheard of. Tony does not trust his ears, even while he is sure Steve would not pull a prank like this on him. For almost a year now they have been sneaking around everyone’s backs. Tony’s parents, of course, but also Steve’s friends, who he views as family. They decided in the beginning that no one should know until they are both out of here, until Tony is of age and able to get away from the expectations loaded on his shoulders.

This is not just a break of their self-imposed rule, it could change everything. Tony is not sure he is ready for that. He might be whining about the secrecy, but he likes having Steve all to himself, to not have to fight for his place at Steve’s side.

“Are you inviting me to meet your friends?” Tony asks, voice full of doubt.

“Yes,” Steve agrees like there is nothing to it. “I mean, they already know you.”

“But we don’t like each other,” Tony exclaims, feeling like this is a disaster in the making. “And how are you going to explain my presence? That you didn’t finish yelling at me for disrespecting our teachers before school was out so you want to continue in private?”

Their carefully built house of cards is ready to collapse. Before Tony can descend into the panic building in the back of his head, Steve clicks his tongue to get his attention.

“I’m going to introduce you as my boyfriend.”

Tony stares. Of all possible and impossible scenarios, he has not expected this. Barton is notoriously bad at keeping his mouth shut, and Barnes usually glares at Tony so bad that it would be no surprise if he used this information against him. Romanoff – well, Tony does not want to imagine what she would do to him if she thought he had wronged Steve. They are such a loyal group.

“We’re walking in circles here, Rogers,” Tony says, not sure what he even wants Steve to do. “You can either want us to remain secret or invite me to hang out with your friends.”

Steve nods with a grave expression, making Tony think he has messed up. Here he had been offered a hand and refused it. Then Steve gets up and slides on the bench next to Tony so that they are sitting pressed against each other. Warmth spreads into Tony from where their legs touch.

Tony automatically lets go of his fork, cake forgotten, when Steve reaches for his hand. If there was even one logical thought left in his brain, he should call an end to it. Anyone could see them here, making a spectacle of themselves. Or, perhaps, the only thing making a spectacle is Tony’s heart, beating wildly. 

“You’re not my dirty secret Tony,” Steve says in that quiet, firm voice of his that leaves no doubt he believes what he is saying, “and I don’t want you to feel like it. I don’t want your father to know, because you might be all blasé about his behaviour, but I’m scared of what he might do to you. Whatever happens at school can and will get back to him.”

He takes a deep breath, likely thinking the same thing as Tony. If they do this, there is no going back.

“My friends will stay quiet about it if we ask, they might even help with keeping our cover,” Steve explains with more confidence than Tony feels. “But they are important to me. Bucky is like family. I want them to meet you as who you are to me. I want us to be able to be open about our relationship with the people I trust most beyond you.”

Tony is floored by the emotion he sees in Steve’s eyes, emotion that is directed at _him_. “I – Steve.”

With a small laugh, Steve squeezes Tony’s hand. “I know you’re not great with words. So just pick me up at seven,” he says, making the decision for them. “And be prepared for Clint eating pineapples on his pizza.”

For several long moments, Tony’s tongue feels heavy, unable to form words. His lips, though, pull up into a wide smile of their own volition, and Tony’s stomach is doing summersaults. That is when he knows he is going to ignore what his brain says. He _wants_ this. If Howard finds out, they will deal with that when the time comes. For now, Tony wants to be happy.

Leaning against Steve’s side, Tony wants to thank him. Instead, his mouth does what it wants and says, “I knew something was seriously wrong with that guy.”

“I’m sure the two of you will get along like a house on fire. I’ll regret ever introducing you two.” This time, Steve’s laughter holds more relief than amusement, making Tony realize that he was worried Tony might say no. Tony would have never thought he might not be the only one being insecure about their relationship.

“You don’t have to do this just for me,” Tony says.

By now, he is sure Steve would not do it if he did not mean it, but there is always a voice sounding suspiciously like Howard in his head, telling him to never expect anything good happening to him.

With his free hand, Steve gently cups Tony’s cheek. “You deserve the world, Tony, and I’ll readily share what little I have of it.”

Not caring anymore who might see them, Tony leans closer and presses a small kiss on Steve’s lips. “I love you, Steve.”

Nothing could make him happier than the readiness with which Steve answers. “Love you, too.”


	2. Plausible Deniability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Tony to meet his friends. He is not actually worried that things will go wrong. What he has not counted on, though, is that Tony's presence will mean that Clint now has a steadfast ally for all his crazy schemes. At least they will have a lot to laugh about - if they survive the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of popular demand - three actual, real people, that's like a gazillion, really - there is now a follow-up to this. This is for [read_my_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_my_books/pseuds/read_my_books), [itsrebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrebecca/pseuds/itsrebecca), and Superfamily.  
> I hope you like it!

Bucky lives two streets away from Steve. Considering how long they are taking to get there, he could be living in another state. Tony is a nervous mess, stumbling along next to Steve. It had been amusing in the beginning, but now Steve is getting actually concerned whether he made the right decision in bringing Tony here. They might not yet be ready for this. Then again, they could need some more allies, and Tony could need some more friends. Luckily, Steve has the best there are to offer.

“Are you all right?” Steve means his question mostly rhetorically, but Tony whips his head around to him immediately, wearing a grin that is frail at the edges.

“Of course,” Tony replies brightly, nodding with fake enthusiasm. “Just got a little stone in my shoe.”

He points at his feet and makes a show of rattling his shoe. It is just another excuse for him to stop moving. There is no hiding the nervous glance he throws at the road ahead. It is like he expects a physical manifestation of their movie night to run them over.

“They will love you,” Steve says for the hundredth time.

He would never admit it out loud, but he is almost glad that Tony is nervous because it occupies him enough to ignore the worry sitting heavily inside his own stomach. It is not that he thinks his friends will be mean to Tony, but this is still going to change things.

“They barely tolerate me in school,” Tony argues but slowly starts walking again.

At this pace, they might even make it to Bucky’s before the first movie is over.

“In school, you’re more Stark than Tony.” It feels strange to explain it like that, but Tony nods as if it makes sense. If anyone knows about the dichotomy of Tony Stark, it would be Tony himself. “With us, you’re my boyfriend.”

As usual, Tony’s face brightens at that. Less glum than before, he mutters, “This is a bad idea.”

Bucky’s house is coming up. If he manages to keep Tony busy for just another minute, they might just get the worst moment over before Tony realizes what is happening. Tony likes complaining before the fact, but once there is no escaping a situation anymore, he gives it his best.

“I didn’t know you were such a pessimist,” Steve remarks, gently steering Tony towards the left, right towards Bucky’s door. Almost there.

“I’m not,” Tony argues expectedly. When Steve walks a bit faster, he stumbles after him. “I just think we should –”

“We’re here,” Steve cuts him off with a grin. Before Tony can do anything unadvised, Steve leans forward and presses a quick kiss against his lips. Using his momentum, he rings the bell. Louder, he repeats himself. “We’re here.”

The window of the living room is open, so Steve knows they can hear him. It also allows them to witness a crash sounding from inside, followed by muffled cursing. He usually does not ring since he has a key, but he thought it would make things easier for Tony if they did not just burst in.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tony straightening and clenching his jaw as he puts a smile on his face that is just a tad too sharp.

“Who’s we?” Bucky calls. “I hope you didn’t bring a homeless person again. We already have Clint who’ll eat us out of house and home.”

That was _one_ time, and they all knew André. Steve did not bring a complete stranger to his best friend’s house. It is important to help each other out, though. Their neighbourhood has a grim enough reputation already.

Tony stares at Steve. His smile has grown marginally more honest, tinged by amusement. It looks like he is going to ask about Bucky’s comment, but then his face tightens again.

“You didn’t tell them you were bringing me?” Tony hisses. He looks ready to run, so Steve puts an arm around his shoulder.

“You’re welcome either way,” he replies in as soothing a tone as he dares without spooking Tony.

Lips pressed into a thin line, Tony swallows. “What if I’m not?”

Thankfully, Steve does not have to think about his answer at all. “Then we’ll have pizza in that small place around the corner.” He shrugs for good measure, conveying nonchalance even while his tone is firm. “I wanted to take you there anywhere.”

For all the years he has known Tony, it is still a miracle to watch his expression change. Usually, Tony wears masks, smooth and pointed, that are a little bit dangerous even when he is smiling. Now, his worry melts off his face, replaced by something warm and full of wonder, almost as if he did not think that Steve would choose him over his friends.

“What’s taking you so long?” Bucky asks from inside.

Slowly, Steve takes a key out of his pocket and shows it to Tony, giving him another long moment to collect himself. “Ready?” he then asks.

Drumming his fingers against his leg, Tony stares hard at the key before forcing his eyes up at Steve. Then he nods.

 

* * *

 

Tony feels immediately guilty when relief spreads over Steve’s face. He has not meant to make such a big deal out of this. Only it is one, at least to him. The people waiting inside are not strangers, but they could just as well be. Beyond the occasional nod in school, they have nothing to do with each other – beyond their connection to Steve, which they should not know about.

He just wants this to go well, and not just for Steve’s sake. In the safety of his mind, Tony can admit that he would love to have some more friends. And if not friends, at least some allies. Ever since he got closer to Steve, Tony has not been as lonely anymore, not in the closest sense of the word. On the other hand, though, it has gotten worse. Now he knows what he is missing when he is not together with Steve. Just to have some more friendly faces meeting him would make everything easier.

When the door opens, nothing bad happens. No one has come out to greet them and the hallway looks unthreatening enough. Tony does not have much experience with how a hall is supposed to look, of course, considering the gaping pit of a foyer they have at the mansion. He sees jackets and shoes in different sizes, a small notice board with a shopping list on it as well as a small heart. It is – _homely_.

“Everything’s going to be all right,” Steve says.

For a moment, Tony wonders whether he should tell him that this is not as reassuring as Steve likely thinks. It just reminds him that there is a chance that things will _not_ be all right. It is like one of those _what could go wrong?_ moments.

Before Tony has a chance to say anything, though, loud footsteps come towards them. They have him jumping as if he has done something wrong. Conditioned reactions like that are annoying. Thankfully, Steve was too distracted by the impending arrival of one of his friends so that he does not notice it.

“Stevie, what’s – Stark?”

Bucky Barnes comes to an abrupt halt in the hallway before them. He is wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, looking altogether much more unrefined than he appears in school. Tony does not think he has ever seen any of them but Steve out of their school uniforms. It somehow makes this real, all of a sudden.

Without another word, Bucky turns around and all but runs back into the direction he came from, not giving either of them the chance to explain.

Steve sighs, which sounds fond more than surprised, and looks apologetically at Tony. “Shall we?”

There is nothing to do but nod. Starks do not run and, in this case, Tony does not either.

They follow after Bucky quick enough to see him skid to a stop right in front of the couch where Clint is sprawling.

“Steve brought Stark,” Bucky exclaims breathlessly. His tone holds a note that Tony cannot possibly interpret, not without knowing any of them better.

Clint’s expression, on the other hand, is easy to identify. His mouth falls open even while his face darkens. “He what?” He is, without doubt, upset.

Feeling his shoulders try to curl in on themselves, Tony straightens his spine again. Once they are out of here, he is kindly going to refrain from saying _I told you so_ to Steve. Mostly because the disappointment is clogging his throat. He never thought this would be easy, but it is infinitely harder to accept that Steve’s plan failed before Tony ever said a single word.

“His name is Tony,” Steve speaks up and takes a step forward. He sounds pleasant enough but there is an edge to the words. Without seeing his face, Tony recognizes the tension easily. It is the same one that comes up whenever they are discussing Howard.

His friends ignore him. Well, Natasha, who is occupying one of the armchairs, is suddenly alert, her eyes are running over Tony’s form as if she wonders about the best way to take him apart.

Bucky, however, does not even look up but holds out his hand, palm up, right under Clint’s nose. “Pay up, Barton.”

Clint’s face, if possible, gets even more strained as he glares at Steve. Leaning forward, he points an accusing finger at them.

“Couldn’t you have waited, like, two more weeks to act on your super obvious crush?” he asks, just short of yelling.

With a sigh like a book falling closed, Steve relaxes. Tony is confused. He has always known that people do not make sense but he usually makes sure that does not pertain him. Now, though, he has hopes running on the outcome of this, and he hates losing.

“On what did you bet, Buck?” Steve asks, moving slightly closer towards Tony so that their shoulders touch. It is probably meant to be reassuring, but just like his words earlier, it falls slightly short. Steve should really work on his communication skills.

Sullenly, Clint pushes Bucky’s hand to the side, causing Bucky to laugh as he shrugs at Steve.  “That you’d come to your senses before this term is over and start grabbing that ass,” here he gestures lightly at Tony with a truly shark-like grin, “instead of just ogling it.”

While Tony is still trying to come to terms with the fact that Steve’s friends are apparently _not_ upset about his presence but actually counted on it sooner or later, Steve nods his head. He does not seem surprised by them betting on his love life. If that is a normal occurrence between friends, Tony might have to think about his longing for them again.

“I’m afraid you haven’t won then,” Steve says slowly, his wide grin belying the mocking regret in his tone.

Despite it being unlikely that any of these people will lash out at him, Tony has to fight taking a step back. Nobody likes being told they have lost.

“What?” Bucky narrows his eyes at them. “You’re here. Stark’s here. You’re standing close enough together that one might think you’re permanently attached.”

What has started as a light touch between their shoulders has ended in Tony melting against Steve’s side, be it to get some reassurance or to hide his own tension. He just feels safer with Steve next to him. They do not get to touch each other nearly often enough, always conscious of who might be watching them.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve says his name with more sharpness now to remind his friends of the manners they supposedly have, “has been my boyfriend for just over a year now.”

Pandemonium ensues as Bucky and Clint turn to each other, gesturing wildly even as they argue loudly.

“A _what?_ ” Clint shrieks. “No way.”

At the same time, Bucky declares loudly, “You’re a terrible liar. You couldn’t have kept this from me.”

Despite the chaos, Tony feels the thick knot of worry sitting in his gut dissolve. Nothing is clear yet. Just because they made a bet about whether or not Steve would be brave enough to ask Tony out does not mean they approve of the relationship or of Tony. It does not mean they are going to get along.

His greatest fear of being thrown right out of Bucky’s house, however, might have just been unfounded. That makes gathering the strength to get through the rest of the night easier.

“I knew.”

Natasha does not raise her voice and still she manages to bring the noise to an abrupt end. Everybody stares at her, Tony included.

Steve did not tell her, he is sure of that. She never showed any sign of knowing. Her eyes never lingered on Tony in school, she never made any kind of comment. Yet neither her tone nor her expression leave any doubt that she is telling the truth.

“Please,” she drawls, a tiny smirk on her lips that makes her look more dangerous than usual, “as if Steve could have fooled me.” The she waves at Clint and Bucky, a lazy gesture that is no less absolute. “I believe you owe me twenty bucks each.”

The boys mutter under their breath, sharing a dark glance. In the face of their defeat, they have forgotten all about their argument just a moment ago.

A tremble runs through Steve at the sight that Tony only belatedly recognizes as silent laughter.

“Even ignoring the fact that you can’t leave well enough alone and bet on my private life,” Steve says, likely aiming for a chiding tone but ends up sounding amused, “but you really bet against Natasha?”

From the sounds of it, that is the height of stupidity. Admittedly, even without knowing her beyond being in class together, Tony thinks this is common sense. Anyone who looks like they are not just ready to but already have murdered someone while clad in the school issued skirt and knee socks is not someone one should slight.

“Well, I mean,” Clint stumbles over the words then gestures aimlessly at them, “it’s you and Stark.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve corrects them for the third time, now with much less patience in his voice.

Then he looks at Tony with concern written all over his face and that is when Tony realizes that he has not said a single word since entering the house. It was not exactly necessary, and Tony tells himself that is the only reason he cannot get his mouth to open.

It is complicated. He has been taught how to charm people, how to spin lies, how to navigate social traps. He knows how to hold all his cards close to his chest, sometimes close enough that not even he himself can see them. At the same time, though, he has never learned to hold an honest conversation without losing himself.

Being introduced to Steve’s friends is only one part of this venture and not even the scariest one. Tony also has to open himself up

Lost in his thoughts, Tony notices only too late that everybody is looking at him now. Only years of trying to keep his composure under scrutiny allow Tony to meet their stares head on.

“What do you even see in him?” Bucky asks.

Ice fills Tony’s inside, spreading slowly until even his toes tingle with it. That is what he has been asking himself for the past year now too. Steve deserves so much better than him and yet he stays.

He does not dare to glance at Steve, can barely stand the way they are still touching anymore. If his friends get Steve to see reason and leave Tony, he is not sure what he is going to do. Sometimes the thought of Steve is the only thing that gets him through his day, through the never-ending work of helping out Stark Industries’ R&D department, through Howard’s endless lectures. Through being Tony Stark.

“Sta-” Bucky interrupts himself when Steve clears his throat. “Tony?”

With effort, Tony looks up and finds curiosity on their faces, a frown on Clint’s and worry on Steve’s. Confused, he realizes the question was meant for him.

What does he see in Steve? The question is both easy and impossible to answer.

His lips pull up into a grin that feels weak but is the best he can manage with how fast his heart is beating. “Should you be asking me that? Aren’t you his friends?” he asks, joking to buy himself some time.

“That’s exactly why I’m wondering,” Bucky shoots back, as amiable as if this is not the first time they have ever had a conversation.

“He’s,” Tony takes a deep breath, wondering how to describe the miracle that is Steve, even while being acutely aware of how close they are, “great.”

Even before the word is completely over his lips, Tony ducks his head. A thousand other things would have been better to describe Steve, more accurate, kinder. Yet, his throat refuses to cooperate. Perhaps it is better that way so he cannot make things worse.

To his utter surprise, Steve’s friends laugh. Bucky bellows loudly, while Clint is closer to howling. Natasha is the most reserved, although her grin might just be more expressive than the boys’ loudness. Even Steve turns to look at him, that quiet amusement on his face that Tony loves.

“Look at that,” Clint drawls when they have calmed down. He is smirking but it does not make him look mean. “They are already taking on each other’s characteristics. Steve’s turned more daring and St- Tony’s stopped being eloquent.”

Nobody has ever described Tony as eloquent before. That it comes from Clint of all people makes it mean more. At his side, Steve presses into him more firmly for a minute. Tony knows what that is supposed to mean. If they think he is talking much at school, they have never heard him go on about something he loves. They are not yet at the point where Tony dares to hope that, one day, they will.

“Well,” Bucky claps his hands and lets himself fall back onto the couch, immediately putting his feet up in Clint’s lap. Who lets it happen without much of a reaction at all. “Are you coming in or what?”

They are still standing merely a foot from the door, Tony realizes with a start. Reminded of that, he thinks he is going to feel embarrassment creeping up on him or new terror. Instead, he looks at Bucky’s face and then meets Steve’s asking glance with a smile.

If they are asking him in, they cannot have that badly an opinion of him. Perhaps Steve was right all along and everything is truly going to be all right.

 

* * *

 

Walking the halls of the school always feels a bit like navigating a minefield. Tony has a reputation to uphold and expectations to meet. Being tired and distracted, thinking back to the movie night with Steve’s friends, does not help with keeping up the act of being the one and only Stark in the school.

Bruce takes one look at him and asks what happened. Luckily, Tony has more than enough experience in changing the topic to something science-related that keeps them occupied for a while. Still, if Bruce notices that Tony is different, someone more observant certainly could too.

Nothing actually happened. On the contrary. Tony feels like his bones are humming with a kind of energy he has never felt before. It is a curious warmth, mixed with a content so deep he is afraid of it, and just a hint of expecting his doom. It feels a bit like falling in love all over again, those first trepidation meetings with a new crush wanting to turn into something more.

“All right,” Bruce snaps next to him, ripping him out of his thoughts, “what’s wrong with you?”

A giggle rises up in Tony’s throat, but he pushes it down just as it reaches his lips. It would take them weeks to iterate all of what is wrong with him. Instead, he says, “Nothing,” and pointedly looks at their chemistry book waiting between them.

“You are fiddling and distracted,” Bruce replies dryly, looking at Tony over the rim of his glasses. “You made a beginners’ mistake in an equation last class.”

Tony frowns, fighting down the urge to take out his Maths book and find the alleged mistake. Tingly feeling aside, he cannot afford getting sloppy. Someone less kind than Bruce will notice that.

“What kind of mistake?” Tony asks, although he knows the only thing that matters is that it happened at all.

“The kind you’d never make if everything was all right.” Bruce rolls his eyes, and Tony both loves and hates him for his insistence.

They do not have much to do together outside of school, with both of them carrying their own problems. Tony guesses it is not obvious for outsiders but he recognizes some of the same behavioural patterns in Bruce as in himself. Where Tony is flashy and loud, Bruce is, of course, withdrawn, keeping to himself. Yet they both flinch at sudden loud noises. They both wear long sleeves at times even when it gets unbearably hot outside. Last year, Tony had given Bruce an expensive but very effective concealer for Christmas, which had not raised any of the questions someone unfamiliar with hiding bruises would ask. They have never talked about it, but they stick together in their own way. There is comfort in that too.

“I think I made some friends,” Tony blurts out. He tells himself he does it mostly to keep Bruce from worrying. Even if they avoid the topic of their home lives, they _care_.

A smile lights up Bruce’s face, making him look even softer. “Rogers’ gang?” he then asks, complete with a smug little grin when Tony stares at him in incomprehension.

How has everybody known about this without them noticing? First Steve’s friends’ ridiculous bet, now Bruce who acts like there is nothing strange about Tony hanging out with one of the most notable groups in the school.

Instead of wasting time on denials – he has already decided to clue Bruce in – Tony pushes the chemistry book away from them and half-leans, half-sprawls over the desk to better look at Bruce.

“How?” he asks simply, wondering whether he has truly become this obvious.

“You’ve been making moon eyes at Rogers for a year now,” Bruce answers, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the question, “and this morning Romanoff nodded at you.”

That had been weird, Natasha greeting him with the barest tilt of her lips that he is quickly beginning to realize is a smile. It had also been so subtle that there is no way a casual observer would have noticed. It makes him sad for a moment that Bruce has needed to learn how to watch people this closely too.

Natasha nodding at him is actually a pretty damning piece of evidence. She is usually aloof and distant, doing her classwork but otherwise keeping as much out of the inner mechanisms happening at the school as possible. Clint and she are usually glued together, but it is not wrong to view the whole group as a unit.

“She did that,” Tony admits slowly. Taking a leap, he adds, “You should come meet them. They are awesome.”

More so, they are still a social disaster waiting to happen, but Tony would like Bruce to come with him for more than just his ability to mediate. They are friends too, if on a mostly scientific level.

He knows Bruce will withdraw before he ever sees the signs. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Bruce cautions, eyes hooded and hands out of sight. He is very still as if he expects Tony to lash out of him for his refusal.

They are friends, yes, but nothing is perfect.

Tony makes a show of shrugging, glancing down at the text they are supposed to be working through. “I’m not pushing you, but from what I’ve gleaned they are good people.” He is biased, of course, considering he loves Steve and _wants_ them to be good.

Bruce raises his eyebrows at him, lips pursed in something that is not quite a smile but still full of fondness. “You know that from what, one meeting?”

Here it is, another deciding moment, where Tony could blunder through a lie or tell the truth. It is not actually a question. If Bruce had asked before now, Tony probably would have told him directly. He is not reasonably convinced that they are close enough for Bruce not to sell his secrets to the first desperate reporter willing to buy. More than that, though, he knows that Bruce does not like attention, and dropping the bomb that Tony Stark is apparently gay will come with a lot of attention for everyone even marginally involved. Even if he started only a rumour, it would come back to him at some point.

“I know that from dating Steve for a year now,” Tony explains simply as if there is nothing to it. As if they have not done their best to keep this secret for this entire year. “Since they are his friends, they must be good.”

He feels Bruce’s eyes on him. It is a fleeting thing since Bruce takes the news with nothing more than a smile and acceptance. “A year?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. “I’d have guessed half of that at the most.”

Tony probably should not take this as a compliment, but it is hard not to. It is still frustrating to see how bad Steve and he actually are at keeping up appearances. At this point, it is pure luck that Howard has not yet sniffed out the truth. “What tipped you off? Tell me it was Steve. He’s such a bad liar.”

There is no good answer here. If Tony has been slacking, he needs to get back on his game as quickly as possible, lest his performance starts lacking in other, more immediately destructive venues like at home or during press conferences. If it is Steve, Tony has the thankless task of trying to teach his boyfriend how to keep his emotions in check. It has been a year and they have gotten nowhere on that front.

“Oh, he is, but it was you actually,” Bruce says, going for the third, even worse option that they have both messed up. “He could have just had a crush on you, but you’ve never stopped watching him too.” Expression turning amused, Bruce adds, “And you’re pushing out your butt in his direction every chance you get. That’s – pretty telling.”

Tony groans, then twists his head around to glean a glance down his back. “Why does everybody notice my ass?” he asks, only half-complaining.

“Don’t worry,” Bruce says, looking too, “it’s passable.”

In that moment, Tony realizes what a tragedy it is that not more people witness Bruce like this. The snarky attitude he somehow packs into his frail body, the immediate, witty come-backs. Bruce is a wonderful person, and some days Tony wants to wage a war against the people who try to teach him otherwise.

“Passable?” he cries out, much too loud for the classroom but that has never stopped him before. “That’s blasphemy.”

Bruce’s reply gets cut off by their teacher deciding that they are disrupting the class too much. “Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, stop talking.” Tony notices that the sharpness accompanying his name softens with Bruce’s. He is all right with that.

Tony manages to keep his mouth shut for all of ten seconds before he turns back towards Bruce.

“You should think about it,” he says, not much quieter than before. “Meeting them, I mean. It’s good to have someone in your corner.”

They look at each other for a long moment, which is the closest they have ever come to admitting that they _need_ someone in their corner. Finally, Bruce does a weird combination of a nod and a shrug.

“I’ll let you test the waters for a bit longer,” he replies, all but agreeing. “If you’re still in one piece next month, I’ll consider it.”

That is as close to victory as Tony will come, and he is satisfied with that. Bruce and he are friends not because they push each other but because they know when to back off. That is certainly not a trait anyone would suspect Tony Stark of having, but it has served them well.

“Great.” Tony nods and pushes the chemistry book to the far edge of the table. “Now tell me about that mistake I supposedly made in Maths.”

 

* * *

 

If Steve had not been busy staring at his boyfriend, he might have been able to avert the disaster Clint is making of their secret arrangement only days after they have made it. In his defence, Tony does not exactly get any less distracting.

“Stark,” Clint calls through the cafeteria, _loudly_. “Over here.”

He sees Tony look up in confusion, searching for whoever would want his attention. Several things happen when he finds Clint waving at him. His eyes flicker over to Steve, an obvious question in them even while his face smooths over, turning into a facsimile of nonchalance. Steve knows him well enough to recognize the trepidation underneath.

“For the last time,” he hisses at Clint, wishing they would not be so difficult about this, “his name is -”

“Tony, we know.” Clint has the audacity to roll his eyes. “Just keeping up appearances.”

Across from them, Bucky grins. It is unfortunate that Natasha is not yet here, because she is the only on able to keep Clint in check. Then again, she is usually on his side.

“Also,” Clint adds, “I’ve known him for just one night and haven’t been making out with him behind the changing rooms for a year. We’re not yet on first name basis.”

“Careful,” Bucky chimes up, too amused for it to be actually in Steve’s defence. “You’re sounding jealous there.”

“Of what?” Clint asks, glaring.

As one, they turn to look at Tony and Clint hums when Bucky makes an unmistakeable gesture around Tony’s middle section.

“That a–” Bucky falls abruptly silent when Tony arrives at their table, putting so much effort into looking innocent that Clint bodges up his own attempt and starts laughing.

“Don’t stop talking on my behalf,” Tony says, and Steve is sure only he is able to hear the slight tremble in his tone, hidden well beneath casual nonchalance.

“Ignore them,” Steve cuts in before his friends decide to actually pick up their conversation again. “They were talking about your ass again.” He is not sure why he says that, but he needs to reassure Tony somehow and that is the easiest way.

“We didn’t mention anyone’s ass with a single word,” Clint protests immediately, although he shares a rather obvious grin with Bucky. “Just because you can’t think of anything else anymore –”

“Yes, yes.” Steve thinks they should not blame him for that. Everything about Tony is gorgeous, his mind and laugh and body. Even after a year, he is still mesmerized each day anew. “Sit down, Tony.”

Tony’s reluctance does not surprise him, but the sheer uncertainty on his face breaks Steve’s heart a little.

“Are we doing this now? Eating together?” Tony asks. His voice is a little bit too sharp to sound unconcerned. “What happened to keeping this a secret?”

In a way, Steve wishes he had never convinced Tony that things would be better if they just kept silent about their relationship. He still stands by his decision to make sure Howard Stark does not find out, but it also feels like he has made it impossible for Tony to completely believe in them being together. They are all waiting for the other shoe to drop, only that it is different shoes. Steve is waiting for Howard to ruin everything, while Tony waits for Steve to dump him – even though he has no plans of ever doing that.

Before he can say anything reassuring, Clint uses his chance to make another quip. “You mean the way you and Steve managed so well to keep your eyes off each other at all times?”

The thing about Clint is to learn that, even though his tone usually has an edge to it, he mostly does not mean anything by it. While Tony is perhaps more sensitive than other people – albeit he is also better at hiding it – he is almost more perceptive.

“You didn’t know anything concrete, so I’d say we didn’t do too bad a job.”

He is still standing awkwardly in front of their table, hands clenched around the straps of his bag. Steve has to fight the urge to pull him down, right next to him so they will touch and reassure each other.

“We thought your father will surely not say anything against you having friends,” Bucky speaks up, sounding just casual enough to make it believable that he knows nothing about Tony’s home life.

Just like Steve, Bucky had been full of conviction that they need to do something about Howard Stark when Steve told him about his suspicions and the few facts he managed to glean from Tony. There is the ever constant threat of disinheritance or, at the very least, another change of school if Howard finds out about Tony’s relationship. Apparently, gay heirs are bad publicity. More pressing are the bruises Tony does his best to hide but that Steve catalogues with ever-increasing worry.

He had to talk to someone about it, and Bucky had naturally been his first choice. Best friends for as long as they can remember. If they cannot trust each other, they cannot trust anyone.

At some point, Steve knows, things will come to a head, but he would prefer that to be on their own terms, on _Tony’s_ terms. At the very least, he should be of age already and not dependant on his father.

“I don’t really do friends,” Tony replies dryly, a myriad of reasons hidden in his tone. He also sends a brief glare in Steve’s direction, conveying that he suspects Steve has talked to Bucky.

“Then I suggest you start right now,” Bucky says lightly, unfazed by Tony’s frown. “If you’re friends with us, no one will bat an eye if you spend time with Steve.”

Steve could kiss Bucky for this argument. Not the words themselves, he could have delivered them too, but the nonchalance he puts into them, that quiet resignation to a fact. It is hard to argue with that.

“He and Buck also do that manly man-hug,” Clint throws in with a ready grin, “so you’ve got a free pass for constant touching too. Everybody knows that Steve is handsy.”

The line of Tony’s shoulders relaxes marginally, so Steve thinks they are on a good path. Because it is required of him and will put Tony more at ease, Steve throws up his hands in the air and says, “I’m not handsy.”

With a sigh that is at least half-full of content, Tony finally lets himself fall into a seat at the table. In fact, he manages to push the chair just so that he comes to rest close enough to Steve that they can bump shoulders while he settles. Under the table, their thighs automatically come to rest against each other. It feels like coming home.

“You are,” Tony says with a shrug, grinning up at him. “And I love it, but you really have a thing about forgetting other people’s personal space.”

Steve has a thousand arguments against that, and all of them end with Tony sprawling over him on the couch or a park bench or the naked floor, or Tony leaning against him while they walk, or brushing imagined dust off Steve’s lapels. When it comes to being handsy, Tony is the unchallenged king of it.  

“Well,” Steve says unapologetically, “if it gives us an excuse to touch.”

“We just have to go somewhere no one can see,” Tony says, then his expression turns wicked. “Did I tell you that I’m working on procuring the key to Fury’s office? He doesn’t have any cameras in there. And that leather chair looks nice.”

Having to imagine that, Steve feels his cheeks heating up. He likes to think that, before Tony, he was not so ready for debauchery and mayhem. In fact, he had principles. It is not that he misses them if it means he can have Tony instead, but it sometimes feels like life was easier back then, less carefully balanced on the edge to disaster.

“I like you,” Clint exclaims loudly before Steve has the chance to formulate a response. “It’s done, we’re friends.” He makes a show of it, but his eyes are earnest, always up to mischief. “Tell me when you get that key.” To Steve, he adds, “I promise I won’t watch, but I’ve always wanted to have a look around in there.”

Contrary to how a normal person would react – with embarrassment, shock, concern – Tony looks at Clint with gleaming eyes. He likes to complain about Clint’s utter lack of tact, but now, confronted with him as a sort of ally, Tony must realize that he will always have a co-conspirator for all of his bad ideas.

“You’re in that office every week,” Bucky says dryly. “Surely you’ve seen enough.”

With a huff, Clint turns on Bucky, looking at him as if he has grown a second head. “Have you seen that desk? It totally looks like it’s got some secret compartments.”

Before Clint can launch into another story of how he thinks that Fury is a retired secret agent or a not-so-retired secret agent hiding from his enemies at their school, Steve nudges Tony’s shoulder.

“He likes conspiracies,” he explains with a grimace, “I’m sorry.”

Tony looks thoroughly amused, however. “Don’t be,” he says, then adds in a stage whisper, “If you’re too chicken to make out in Fury’s office, I’ll go with Clint.”

Steve looks between his friends. “This is such a bad idea.” He wishes Natasha were here. She would knock some sense into the boys’ heads without hesitation.

“I think this is the best idea anyone’s had around here in a long while,” Clint predictably argues, grinning at Tony as if he has found the Holy Grail.

“No,” Steve tries again, despite knowing this is a battle he has already lost. His only hope is that Tony does not actually have Fury’s key, although that is only a question of time. “We’re not going to –”

“It looks like it’s just you and me, Clint,” Tony talks right over Steve. “Or do you wanna join us, Bucky?”

There is a twist to his smile that looks so adorable, Steve has a hard time remembering why he is trying to keep his boyfriend from doing something that has him smiling like that.

“Buck?” Steve asks warningly, staring at his best friend – who stares back with the kind of glee in his expression that tells Steve they are all doomed.

“That sounds like my kind of threesome,” Bucky finally says. Almost as an afterthought, he offers, “Steve will stand guard.”

Everybody nods as if everything is decided already and they are good to go. To be honest, Steve would not put it past them if they _did_ go off right now, only remembering they do not actually have the key when they are already pressing their noses flat against Fury’s door.

“I will definitely not help you in any way to break into our headmaster’s office,” Steve declares as firmly as he manages and focuses sternly on his friends.

In turn, they muster him, smiling and full of confidence.

“He’s in,” Tony and Bucky say at the exact same time, their voices even filled with the same dry conviction that Steve will not let them go off on their own.

All four of them look at each other and burst out laughing as if they have done so a thousand times. The last of Steve’s lingering worries dissipate at that. Pressing himself against Tony’s shoulder again, he is filled with the warm knowledge of being exactly where he wants to be.

Everything is all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have notes for a third chapter - because any story ending with "Everything is all right" has some bad things coming, right?   
> So, let me know if I should write it.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard finds out about Tony and Steve's relationship. He is of the opinion that no heir is better than a gay one and throws Tony out. Luckily, Tony's friends are there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter for this one.   
> It's also for the [Iron Man Bingo 2019 Round 2](https://iron-man-bingo.tumblr.com/), square: "I don't need you"
> 
> Enjoy!

The door to Howard’s office is wide open when Tony comes home. It has him stopping cold where he is, pondering seriously whether to just walk back out. There is no escaping his father’s bad moods, though. If Tony evades him now, it will only get worse later.

Looking down at himself, Tony straightens his clothes and puts down his bag, all to get himself some time to smooth over his expression and wonder what he has done wrong now.

Life has been good. Half a year of friendship with Steve’s group has turned Tony’s school experience from a boring necessity to something he is actually enjoying. The constant fear of losing it again by doing something wrong had slowly faded over the first months to the point where Tony feels secure among them now. That, in turn, has made everything else easier too, even dealing with Howard and SI.

Cautiously, Tony makes his way towards his father’s office. It could be nothing. Perhaps they need to do a press conference for Stark Industries or R&D has some issue. Perhaps one of Tony’s blueprints is faulty.

Once Tony reaches the door, all outward signs of reluctance fall off him. That has never made anything better. Starks have to remain upright at all times.

Howard is sitting behind his desk, head bowed over some papers. He does not look up when Tony enters, but says, “Close the door, Anthony.”

Tony swallows, his throat dry, but complies. This is another bad sign. Howard never minds who hears when he yells at Tony. If he wants to keep this out of sight of the staff, the situation must be more serious.

A bad feeling gathers inside Tony’s stomach as he makes his way towards the desk and stands as straight as he dares. Appearing overly confident is as bad as looking guilty. He ignores the slight nausea caused by anticipation of what is coming. He hates that feeling. Hates that the mere thought of Howard being displeased with him can turn him into a nervous wreck. He is glad that neither Steve nor his friends have ever witnessed him like this. Certainly, they would never look at him again if they did.

Howard makes him wait. It is a favourite tactic of his, knowing it makes Tony’s nervousness rise until his knees grow weak and his hands are clenched. He waits until he can lash out against more of Tony’s failings – as if there are not enough already.

Feverishly, Tony wishes he were somewhere else – lounging on Steve’s bed or sprawled across Bucky’s couch or sitting in their café, anywhere but here, waiting for the pain to hit.

Finally, Howard moves. One moment, he is looking down at his desk, the next his eyes settle on Tony’s form, dark and unforgiving and, Tony notices with worry, absolutely livid.

“What is this?” Howard asks, voice brisk, and puts something on the desk between them.

_This_ is a picture of Tony and Steve, taken about a week ago. They had been out with the rest of the group and even Bruce, having found a quiet place in the park where they would not immediately be seen from any of the paths. They had felt secure and giddy about it. It was a perfect afternoon, full of laughter and conversation, one of those summer nights that seem to last forever but end too fast.

In the picture, Tony is sitting mostly in Steve’s lap, one hand braced against his chest, the other cradling the back of his head. They are kissing, their friends’ laughing faces – and Clint’s mock-offended grimace – in the background. There is no explaining this away, no making this seem like anything but what it is.

“I –” Tony says but his voice gives out. His thoughts are racing too fast for him to make sense of them. Already, he feels his knees buckling but forces himself to remain standing.

Howard narrows his eyes at him, cataloguing every tremor, every sign of guilt. “Do you have no regard for your name?” he asks, almost a hiss but still quiet. “Does your family mean nothing to you?”

The honest answer would have been _no_ , but even if Tony felt up to sass, his tongue feels like a foreign thing in his mouth, unable to form words. Howard still sounds too calm, which means that he is more furious than ever.

No answer will be safe, so Tony bites his tongue and does not say anything.

“I’ve given you so many chances. I sent you to good schools and didn’t say anything when you got yourself thrown out.”

Not many words were exchanged about that, true enough, but Tony still carries a scar from that encounter.

“I tolerated your distractedness and your partying. I let you slander our name, blaming it on youthful misadventures,” Howard continues, leaning forward and getting just a bit louder with every word. “I even let you run around with this group of worthless layabouts. And this is how you thank me? By sticking your tongue down another boy’s throat. In public for the whole world to see?”

There is no denying it. Howard’s fury is a tangible thing, clogging Tony’s lungs when he tries to keep his breathing even. They have no chance of going back from this, he knows. He has perhaps spent too much time around Steve, who is so adamant about always doing the right thing, that he speaks before he can think about it.

“They are not layabouts.”

Talking back has only ever made things worse. As far as Tony can see, though, things are already about to escalate. For once in his life, he might not take the entirety of Howard’s rage with his tail between his legs. Tony might deserve it, but his friends do not.

Howard’s face grows red, the vein on his temple pulsing dangerously.  “I will show you what happens when you disrespect me.”

Over the years, Tony has been confronted countless times with his father’s anger. It never gets any easier, but this time, he has something to fight for, something he really does not want to lose.

If not for his intimate knowledge of how this will end, Tony might try to bargain with his father. He is willing to hide himself away to keep the precious Stark name clear. He work more, get a respectable public alibi-girlfriend. He could be good. That will never happen, though, not now that Howard knows.

Tony keeps his eyes on the picture between them, even when he sees movement coming toward him. His skin prickles with a strange mixture of remembering Steve’s touch and anticipating Howard’s blows.

 

* * *

 

“You won’t believe what just happened,” Tony says brightly as he slides into his usual seat at their table in the cafeteria.

His smile is wide as he takes care not to grimace when he shifts on the hard plastic. He is hurting all over but that is nothing against the emotional turmoil roiling inside his chest. It is like he was unrooted and is now adrift.

He is sure that all the bruises he gathered the night before are sufficiently covered, but he is still glad not to sit right in front of Natasha. Sometimes, it appears like she notices everything, especially what is supposed to stay hidden. Clint is observant too, but Tony has enough practice distracting him to not worry about him too much.

“There’s always something unbelievable happening around you,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Did you blow up your workshop again?”

Tony’s smile grows more strained. He feels like he has been caught in an explosion, but nothing is always as simple as that. “Nope.” With a nonchalance he definitely does not feel, he adds, “That won’t happen again any time soon either. Good news for the local fire brigade.”

Natasha stops picking at her lunch, eyes zeroing in on him. Before she can say anything, Clint speaks up.

“What? Are you grounded?” He grins, already excited about possible reasons for that. Under normal circumstances, that would not even be wrong. Tony always has some storiy to tell. “What did you do? Build a murder bot?”

“Nothing that bad. I’m just –”Tony has not meant to blurt out his current troubles like this, but he has grown too comfortable around them to watch his tongue. “I’m just currently the homeless hobo Steve will bring uninvited to move nights.”

That is if Steve and he will even be a thing anymore once this blows over – if it ever does. Tony has so much to think about, so many things to get in order. Already, he feels his teeth sinking into his lips again and worry pooling in his chest.

“You’re what?” Bucky asks, causing Tony to snap his head back up. They are all looking at him with varying degrees of worry.

“My father found out.” Tony shrugs despite the pain that has shooting along his ribs. “He says no heir is better than one that is a useless faggot. He threw me out.”

Tony’s voice is too loud, too shrill even in his own ears. He is attracting stares from the other students sitting around them.

He thought he could hold on to the fake calm he has been clinging to since he called Steve late last night, begging to be picked up. He must have offered a truly pitiful picture, dishevelled and falling apart at the seams.

Howard had threatened so often to throw him out that Tony has begun to believe it would not happen. Not like this. _Get out_ , Howard had yelled, and then again when Tony had not picked himself up from the floor quickly enough. _Get out. Get out. Don’t come back_.

Tony does not exactly believe in the permanency of anything, but his father has sure sounded like he meant for Tony to stay gone forever.

“Are you all right?” Clint asks, a gentleness in his tone he rarely used.

Even Natasha’s eyes are wider than usual, although Tony is glad she has not yet said anything. She has the uncanny ability to ask all the questions that hurt. Tony has had enough of that.

It is hard to meet their eyes, but Tony forces himself to. This is not their problem and he did not mean to make it theirs by telling them over lunch. He probably should not have told them at all, perhaps not even Steve. He just had not known where else to go last night.

They have not slept a single minute. Steve had been angry, ready to storm off and give Howard a piece of his mind. All the while, Sarah Rogers had invited Tony in like there was nothing unusual about it, and discreetly followed him into the bathroom to take a look at his bruises. Normally, Tony would have never let that happen, but the unexpected kindness made him cave before he could clear his mind enough to refuse.

_What can we do?_ She had asked as if she regularly has beaten up children visiting her son. In that moment, Tony has fallen even more in love with the Rogers family.

“Of course I am,” Tony replies, pulling himself together. He still sounds agitated but feels exhaustion taking over again. “And don’t change the topic.”

They share uncomfortable glances right in front of him. Clint looks like Steve did last night, ready to jump up and take on Howard by himself. Natasha’s glare suggests she has already composed a message to a hitman. Bucky is the calmest of the three, but his eyes weigh the heaviest on Tony, wandering over his skin and clothes like he knows exactly where to look for the hidden bruises.

It is obvious they have more questions, just like it is obvious that Tony desperately does not want to talk about this. Not now, when it is still so fresh, not here. He silently begs them to let the topic drop, to let him pretend that he is all right and that his life is not spinning out of control.  

For a long minute, they sit in tense silence, moving neither forward nor back.

“What won’t we believe?” Natasha finally asks, her voice clipped but something gentle in her face that has Tony wanting to hug her and run as fast as he can at the same time.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Tony’s smile returns. It is sharp-edged and brittle but it makes him feel more like himself again.

“Steve punched Hammer right into the face,” he reports with glee that is not entirely fake. Despite the circumstances, he will always treasure Hammer’s expression of shock right before Steve’s fist connected. It is the small things in life that make it bearable.

Another silence descends on them, less tense than the first one.

“That is –” Bucky starts then shrugs hesitantly, “I mean, we’re talking about Steve. He used to be unable to go two days without punching someone.” With the ghost of a grin, he adds, “You should’ve seen it. It was glorious.”

Steve certainly has learned some restraint over the past years. Not much, but enough to make his punches count. Tony never gets the chance to iterate about the glory of Steve walking his righteous path.

“Why did Steve punch Hammer?” Clint asks, and for once, he does not sound like he is interested in the gory details. He is utterly straight-faced and serious.

“Doesn’t Hammer always do something worth punching him for?” Tony quips back, and tries not to think about how much it had stung to listen to Hammer going on about how Howard has finally come to his senses by throwing Tony out. It is just his luck that Hammer found out so quickly. Their fathers do walk the same circles, but it will not exactly soothe Howard’s anger if the news is travelling this fast. “Steve was just already irritated.”

“Where’s Steve now?” Bucky asks, suddenly alert.

“With Fury,” Tony replies cautiously. He is momentarily afraid that they will blame him for that. Steve did blow up on his behalf, after all. “He sent me away so I wouldn’t get in trouble. I don’t have any money anymore to buy myself free.” His joke falls flat. Ducking his head, he adds, “I didn’t want to hide away somewhere and sit alone.”

Shrugging, he trails off. They do not look angry, but that does not have to mean anything. And all of them are tense.

“All right,” Bucky nods and gets to his feet. He pushes his lunch tray towards Tony with a meaningful look. “Clint and Nat will entertain you. Please don’t let them kill anyone.” It is unclear whether _anyone_ means Howard or Hammer. They are not the kind of people to limit themselves to one target once they have started, though. “I will go and do damage control.”

“What does that mean?” Tony asks when Bucky hastily packs his things together.

“I’m going to call Sarah so she will be prepared and knows all the facts when Fury gets to her.” A grin flashes over his lips that does not git the hurry of his movements. “We’ve had a lot of practice for situations like this, so don’t worry.”

Without waiting fro an answer, Bucky runs, leaving Tony to face the piercing tares of Natasha and Clint. He is sure he will not be able to keep them away from the obvious topic of what exactly happened with Howard and what he is going to do now. He should appreciate that, but he just wants to forget about his troubles for as long as he can.

“So,” he says, drawing out the word, wishing he would know how to end that sentence. On a whim, he asks, “Does either of you need some help with our Maths homework?”

Natasha’s glare intensifies, and Clint too looks ready to snap. They glance at each other, communicating silently.

With a sigh, Clint then pulls his Maths book out of his bag. “I got lost ten minutes into the lesson.”

Tony could kiss him, he is so relieved.

 

* * *

 

Bucky is waiting for Steve when he walks out of Fury’s office with his head held high and none of his anger dissipated. He was justified in shutting up Hammer and will do so again if necessary. At least he has learned enough over the past years that he did not outright tell Fury that. Honesty might be a virtue, but not if it keeps him from doing the right thing later on. He should also try not to get into too much trouble. He needs to be there for Tony instead of wasting time in detention.

Bucky’s presence means that Tony must have sent him – and his thunderous expression means he must know something about what happened. Not just with Hammer but last night. While Steve is glad that he does not have to break the news, he also wishes Tony did not have to do it on his own. The situation is hard enough.

Like they have done a hundred times before, Bucky and Steve walk down the halls together, not talking until they are well out of earshot of Fury’s secretary and any teacher passing by. They turn towards the art classroom, which the teacher lets Steve use outside of class. No one will find it suspicious if they lock themselves in there.

“Are you all right?” Bucky asks once they have closed the door behind him. He looks Steve over as if he expects to find any serious wounds.

“Did you think I’d let Hammer get a hit in?” Steve shoots back, letting himself fall into a chair at the very from. Now that the immediate adrenaline is over, he feels tiredness creeping up his legs. As much as anger can drive him, it is also exhausting.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Bucky snaps, not in the mood for games. “So stop deflecting.”

Steve has not yet had a chance to sort through his thoughts and emotions. He has been inconstant turmoil since Tony called him the night before. Life had been good, and now, all of a sudden, it is not.

All night, he has spent reassuring Tony, sure that most of his words went unheard. They held on to each other, creating as much of a sfe space as possible. He has not been able to draw the whole story out of Tony, but he knows enough already. The bruises he has seen tell a story of their own, and the fact that Tony was stranded with nothing but his school bag and the clothes on his back out in the streets in the middle of the night offer the rest.

What hurts the most is how stoic Tony has been about the whole thing. There had been an unmistakeable tremble to his voice when he called Steve, but by the time Steve arrived to pick him up, Tony had pulled himself together. Enough, in any case, to put on an estimate of a smile and speak with a bland kind of nonchalance.

Steve is not sure how to go forward from here, only that they will do it together. He will not let Tony do this on his own. Not many things are certain in life, but Steve is still sure he and Tony belong together. One Howard Stark will not change that.

“Of course, I’m not all right,” Steve answers tiredly. “How could I be?” Punching Hammer has helped, but he was not the real culprit, just some idiot running his mouth. “It’s all my fault,” Steve then hears himself say. That is not something he planned to admit, not even to Bucky, but his control over his thoughts and actions is all but gone. “If I hadn’t –”

“It’s _not_ your fault,” Bucky snaps, sitting down on the edge of the table in front of Steve. “If anyone, blame Howard Stark.”

A growl rises up in Steve’s throat and he does nothing to hold it in. “Believe me, I do,” he says darkly. His fingers itch with the urge to clench into a fist again and show Howard Stark exactly what he thinks about this treatment of Tony.

Bucky’s hand lands on Steve’s shoulder. It is a reassuring weight, grounding him back in reality. When he looks up, Bucky’s eyes are just as upset, just as murderous. Contrary to Steve, Bucky knows a thing or two about restraint, though.

“Great,” Bucky intones, leaving his hand where it is. “So this is a shit situation but it’s done. You won’t help Tony if you lose your head.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” he snaps, but softens almost immediately. Tony is truly the only reason Steve is still standing here at all. “That’s easier said than done.”

He shrugs Bucky’s hand off and leans back in the chair, looking at his knuckles. The skin is split, but the faint throbbing only makes him hungry for more.

“Then let’s get to the doing part,” Bucky remarks, never one to dwell on what cannot be changed. “What’s our plan?”

They have known each other for almost all their lives. Bucky has been there when Steve threw himself into fights, horribly outnumbered and outweighed, when Steve’s asthma got so bad and he caught pneumonia on top of it that he spent weeks in the hospital, when his mother spent less and less time at home, taking over more shifts at the hospital so they can afford a good life. 

Steve trust Bucky above everybody else, and he knows that Bucky will help to the best of his ability. They are still making an enemy out of Howard Stark, millionaire and weapons dealer. He has to offer Bucky a way out.

“You don’t have to –”

Bucky cuts him off with a glare. “If you’re going to say something like we shouldn’t get involved, I’m going to hit you, and then we’ll both be in detention instead of being with Tony.” His face growing soft, he adds, “Tony is our friend too. We’re in this together.”

_Till the end of the line_ , Steve remembers their childhood vow. It had been a silly thing then, made up for a play pretend game of theirs where it was just them against the rest of the world. The older they get, the heavier the promise grows, the more Steve feels it.

“Thank you,” Steve says, voice catching. He is not sure how he deserves a friend like this, but he could not be more grateful for it.

Bucky shrugs like there is nothing to it, although he offers Steve a brilliant smile at the same time.

“Now, back to the plan.”

 

* * *

 

Steve is watching Tony’s face closely when they tell him about the plan. They are sitting in the back of the art classroom, which Steve talked the teacher into lending them for the afternoon for a ‘special project’. Bucky and he have skipped the rest of their classes and, without being prompted to, Natasha and Clint found them there so they could all put their heads together. Steve went to fetch Tony as soon as they were reasonably sure they worked something out.

Now, Tony is pressed against Steve’s side, seemingly unable to sit straight on his own, although it is only a question of time until he pulls himself together and dons a mask. It is already a show of great trust that he lets himself be weak among them. That should not put a smile on Steve’s face, and it tastes slightly bitter as it is, but Steve still sees that as promising or the future – which he very much intends to have with Tony.

“Sarah’s preparing her guest room as we speak,” Bucky says, taking on the role of relaying their hopeful but carefully thought-through plan. He was even the one filling in Steve’s mother on the details since Steve’s throat clogged with emotion when he tried. “After that we’ll make a rotation schedule.” With a nonchalance that is to be envied, he smiles. “My mum loves you, so you can bunk with us anytime. And Mr. Coulson will help with the legal parts.”

Mr. Coulson, who is always wearing suits and knows every regulation and law by heart, has a surprisingly sweet soul hidden beneath his stern façade. He is also fiercely protective of Clint and Natasha and, in extension, their friends. They have not yet talked to him, but Clint said they could count on his assistance and Steve has no reason to doubt that.

He catches Tony clenching his jaw. It is obvious that Tony wants to protest, ready to downplay the whole situation. If Steve had not seen him the night before, he thinks Tony might even pull it off. He always wants to soldier through his problems alone, too afraid or perhaps too ashamed to depend on other people’s goodwill. They are not just any people, however.

“Let us do this,” Steve says quietly and takes Tony’s hands. It is cold and tense but melts into Steve’s touch. “We’re family.”

After a long moment, Tony nods tersely. “When did you even talk to your parents?” he then asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion as if he does not quite dare to believe them, unable to allow himself to hope.

“Phil doesn’t know yet,” Clint says brightly. They could just as well be discussing a planned weekend picnic instead of a potential life-or-death situation. “But he took us in,” he points at Natasha and himself with a small smirk, “compared to that, you’ll be a piece of cake.”

The story of how Clint and Natasha came to live with Mr. Coulson is not a happy one, and Steve is sure he will never know all the details, and does not want to either. The fact remains that Mr. Coulson is a miracle worker, a saint of patience and calm.

“We’re still talking about Tony here,” Bucky throws in. His grin is too bright, but he has likely noticed too that Tony is tensing up again.

“He’s a snob and a madman,” Clint answers, rolling his eyes for good measure. “Nat’s been half-feral when she first came to live with us.”

Next to him, Natasha studies her fingernails, seemingly unperturbed by the casual mention of her past. “I don’t do things in halves.” When she looks back up at them, her eyes are gentle, more so than Steve has ever seen them.

“It’ll be fun,” Clint takes over again, leaving no room for further arguments. “Phil’s getting bored with us anyway. We’re too well-behaved nowadays.”

Amusement ripples through the room. Even Tony’s lips quirk up, although he does not seem able to hold them there. His shoulders are still slumped, painting a picture of defeat.

“That’s really kind of you, but –”

“Then we’re decided,” Bucky cuts him off, just loud enough to make it clear he will not let Tony finish that sentence. “It’s also only for half a year. Once we’re in Boston, we’re all going to end up rooming together anyway, so this will be good practice.”

Inwardly, Steve applauds Bucky’s ability to blindside Tony so easily, to give him something else to hold on to than his current situation. At his side, he feels Tony’s body tense further in surprise, but he also sits a little straighter. The dread is not fully gone but undermined by curiosity.

“When we’re where?” Tony asks in the way of someone who has understood exactly what was said but is afraid he misheard anyway. A slight tremor clings to his voice that Steve is sure only he notices because it travels from Tony’s body right into his and tugs at his heart.

Steve should speak up, but this is Bucky’s show. His best friend has done most of the thinking for this, since Steve has been unable to let go of his panic and worry long enough to be much help. Instead, he just squeezes Tony’s hand, making sure to be as calming a presence as possible.

“Boston,” Bucky repeats with a smile that is as bright as it is determined. “You’ve been talking about MIT for literal years. I’ve known about it even before we were friends. And you’re good enough to get a scholarship, so you’ll get in even without your millions.” He shrugs, dismissing the money the same way they always did even when Tony still had access to them. “The rest of us will fit in. We always do.”

They had talks about this for forever, Steve and Bucky. They laid in their beds at night, talking about the great unknown that was their future. Art school and military service and law and humanitarian work. Everything was possible. The only thing they were always sure about is that they would tackle it together.

Now, _together_ means Tony and Clint and Natasha too.

Tony is motionless at Steve’s side. His skin seems to turn into a wall with how his muscles tense, but at the same time, he melts farther into Steve, almost intent on disappearing on them.

“That’s not – why – you –” he stammers, abandoning each thought as it comes to him, stumbling over half-spoken words.

Steve leans closer, silently offering to catch him.

“I finally did it,” Bucky exclaims, refusing to give the situation the kind of weight it perhaps deserves if only to make it harder to take it away again later. “I rendered Anthony Edward Stark speechless. That calls for a celebration.” He looks around at them as if all their problems are already solved. “Pizza at Steve’s place?”

 

* * *

 

Steve and Tony hang back while the others are leaving to get pizza. Tony does not look like he is in the mood for company, but it will serve as a distraction at least. He looks uncomfortable, even scared, and Steve wants nothing more than to make it better.

“You didn’t say anything,” Tony remarks quietly, not quite looking at Steve.

“You didn’t need to hear this from me,” Steve replies, wishing he knew what to do, how to help, “I’m going wherever you go anyway. I’d never leave you hanging.”

He looks down at where their hands are still intertwined. Throughout their whole conversation, Tony has not let go of him, but now he looks like he is about to, like he is not sure he is allowed to still hold on. In response, Steve tightens his grip. He is not sure he could handle Tony running away from him right now.

“Howard could make so much trouble for you,” Tony argues, knowing first-hand the power Howard Stark yields so carelessly.

It is true. All of them, Sarah Rogers, the Barnes, and even Mr. Coulson, are more or less powerless when faced with Tony’s father. What they lack in money and political power, though, they make up for with kindness and willpower.

“Let him try,” Steve says and manages a smile that is purely for Tony’s benefit. “Nobody’s worn down the famous Rogers stubbornness yet, and he will not be the first.” Firmly, he adds, “Neither will you.”

As expected, Tony opens his mouth to protest, but Steve is not yet donw making his point.

“Mr. Coulson is also surprisingly well-connected for someone working ininsurance.” He has solved a number of problems for them over the years, seemingly without any effort at all, like the time Steve and his mother were almost evicted due to outstanding payments to the bank. Nobody would give them a loan, and yet one call from Coulson had been enough for them to keep their apartment. “We’ll be fine. I promise.”

Promises are a dangerous thing, especially in a situation like theirs where everything is uncertain. Steve is fully determined to do his best, and that _has_ to be enough.

“I believe you,” Tony says. The desperation in his voice is a tangible thing, for once not hidden beneath false confidence. “I have to because –” Shrugging, he trails off, not yet able to face all the possible – and likely – bad outcomes of this.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time,” Steve says and knows how hypocritical that is of him to say. “Let us catch you.”

Tony hesitates. As much as that has Steve’s insides cramping into one painful ball, the small part of his brain that is still capable of rational thought thinks this is a good sign. If Tony was going to lie, he would not hesitate. In many ways, lying is much easier to him than being honest – with himself and others.

It takes effort to wait for Tony to decide, to not argue further or pull him into an embrace or kiss him until there is only the right answer left in Tony’s mind. Waiting now is perhaps the bravest thing Steve has ever done.

“Please don’t do this if you’re not sure,” Tony pleads, and now he _is_ looking at Steve, staring, really, so he will not miss Steve’s reaction.

Smiling, Steve exhales. “I’ve never been surer about anything in my life,” Steve replies firmly and means it. He does allow himself to pull tony close now. “Except perhaps for how much I love you.”

The first time Steve had brought <Tony home to meet his mum, Sarah had told him afterwards to take care so he would not get his heart broken. Even back then, Steve thought it is not _his_ heart that is in the most danger here. For all his bravado, Tony has alwayy been sensitive, and always a little too eager to jump, just to get the inevitable fall over and done with.

“I love you too,” Tony murmurs, burrowing his head against Steve’s neck, and just stays there for a long minute.

When he draws back, he places a small, almost shy, kiss against Steve’s lips. His expression grows more serious again, but also unwilling to let reality back in again so soon.

“I need to go meet Jarvis now,” he says, swallowing. Steve wonders whether Tony’s mouth is as dry as his. “He promised to pack up some things for me.”

A wave of gratefulness for Jarvis washes through Steve. The butler has been there for Tony long before Steve even knew him, and his loyalty has never been in question, but Steve cannot help but feel relief.

“Then let’s go,” Steve says simply and gets to his feet, still not letting go of Tony’s hand. He does not want to let Tony out of his eyes for even a minute, afraid that Howard decides he is not yet done teaching his wayward son a lesson.

“You don’t have to come,” Tony protests, but makes no move to take his hand back and Steve decides to take that as permission.

“And you don’t have to do this alone,” Steve counters calmly, “I’ll give you your privacy with Jarvis, but let me at least drive you.”

“What about pizza with the others?” Tony asks but it is an empty argument, just for the sake of having given Steve a way out.

Pointedly nonchalant, Steve shrugs. “Bucky has a key. And they’ve never failed to amuse themselves while waiting for us before.” Steve is even reasonably sure they will not eat all of the pizza, for once. They are all worried about Tony.

They stand in the doorway of the art classroom, Steve waiting more or less patiently for Tony to decide, to trust him. It takes an eternity, in which Steve thinks about increasingly more desperate argument he can offer, but then Tony nods. It is a stiff, formal thing that must cost Tony a lot of energy, judging on the way his shoulders slump afterwards. When he starts for the hallway, still clinging to Steve’s hand, it feels like he has agreed to more than Steve’s company for his meeting with Jarvis.

They walk out of school together, and it should have felt better to hold their hands in public. It should have been a joyous moment to not have to hide anymore. Instead, it is everything but.

And yet, Steve has to believe that they will emerge from this stronger than ever. Howard and his money, the press and their offending stories, the laughing morons like Justin Hammer who are waiting for their downfall – they will not win. Love can move mountains and Steve has never believed in anyone more than in Tony. The most important thing, no matter the hardships, is that they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my [tumblr](https://blancheludis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
